


just you and me (and nothing in between)

by minhyuns



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, honestly this could be platonic or non-platonic u choose, i aged them up like 1 year, lapslock because i'm lazy, roommates au, so much friendship it hurts, they're like 18/19 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyuns/pseuds/minhyuns
Summary: “i’m glad i have you, woojin-ah.”woojin pulls back to look at jihoon, his lips quirking up into a tiny smile.“you’ll always have me, jihoonie.”





	just you and me (and nothing in between)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i've noticed that there is a serious lack of 2park fic in this fandom (srsly their friendship is so so precious) and so i've tried to remedy that haha
> 
> ps. i wrote this on a 7-hour train ride, so i hope its not too shitty lol

woojin hears jihoon before he sees him.

pausing in the middle of typing out a text, he strains to listen to jihoon’s course of actions as he enters the apartment. he hears jihoon slamming the door, he hears jihoon kicking off his shoes, and he hears jihoon padding into the living room and plopping onto the couch. 

he also hears the sound of a loud sigh and a choked sob, and that’s when woojin realizes that something is definitely wrong. 

turning his focus back to his phone, he types out a quick goodbye message to hyungseob, whom he had been texting, and sets his phone down on his bedside table. cautiously, and as quietly as he can manage, woojin unfurls himself from where he had been curled among his sheets and makes his way over to his bedroom door. he presses his left ear against the hard surface, and waits.

woojin’s never been one to deal with emotions well. not his own, and definitely not other people’s. he remembers how back in the 5th grade, he had broken his friend’s gameboy during recess and ran away, hiding in the corner as he watched him shed tears over the damage woojin had done. he remembers how in middle school, he made a girl who had had a crush on him for years cry after coldly rejecting her in front of her friends. he remembers how he broke up with his girlfriend of 8 months back in the 10th grade, and how he was silent and unable to formulate coherent thoughts as he watched his girlfriend cry and cry and ask for an explanation.

he remembers making people cry, and he remembers making situations worse, so he waits.

he waits for jihoon to have calmed down a little, he waits for jihoon to have stopped crying, and he waits for what seems like an eternity before slowly, carefully pushing open his bedroom door.

as silently as possible, woojin tiptoes over to where jihoon is sitting on the couch. his knees are tucked against his chest, and his forehead is resting on top of them. woojin spots damp patches on the collar of jihoon’s shirt, so he grabs the nearest tissue box off of their coffee table and holds it out to jihoon. 

“here.” jihoon’s head snaps up.

“oh,” jihoon says, hastily wiping any excess tears off of his face with his sleeve, “i didn’t realize you were home.”

woojin frowns, taking note of jihoon’s wavering voice and his red eyes. he slowly makes his way beside jihoon and lowers himself onto the couch, tissue box still in his hands.

“are you…okay?” woojin asks, unsure of how to deal with a very obviously upset jihoon. in all of the 8 years woojin has known jihoon, this is the first time he’s seen jihoon look so seriously upset.

jihoon sniffles a little. “i’m fine, i’m fine.”

and well, woojin can pretty obviously tell that jihoon is absolutely not fine, and even though woojin’s bad at dealing with all things that have to do with _feelings_ , jihoon is his best friend, and he thinks that maybe he should at least ask jihoon what’s wrong so he can try and help him fix–

“can we not talk about it right now?” jihoon asks, eyes roaming around the room, looking anywhere but at woojin.

woojin doesn’t know what _it_ entails, but he breathes an internal sigh of relief. thank god, he didn’t want to accidentally make the situation any worse than it already seemed to be. he stares at jihoon for a while, examining him, while jihoon looks anywhere but at woojin, cheeks heating up and his eyes still rimmed red.

jihoon lets out a cough.

“can we watch a movie?”

 _oh_ , woojin thinks. he was definitely not expecting jihoon to let go of the topic so quickly, so he tries to relax a bit further into the couch. 

“do you have anything in mind?” woojin asks.

“i don’t care, just pick something–“

“jihoonie, you’re the one who asked, there must be something you want to watch.” 

a moment of silence goes by as jihoon stays silent, looking embarrassed. 

“uhh,” jihoon mumbles, “then can we watch harry potter? i know i made you watch it with me last saturday too so you might be sick of it but i really–“

“jihoon,” woojin interjects, “whatever’s fine with you is fine with me. really.”

“thank you,” jihoon sighs out, looking relieved, “in that case, can we watch the prisoner of azkaban?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

it’s 1:36am, and they’re halfway through the order of the phoenix when jihoon gets up from where he was curled up against woojin’s side and goes to pause the movie.

to be honest, woojin was probably at least three-quarters of the way to falling asleep, head rested comfortably on jihoon’s, but the sudden lack of a person to support him sends him scrambling to prevent himself from falling.

getting back up from his awkward position, woojin eyes jihoon in confusion as the older makes his way back onto the couch, twisting his body so he could face woojin.

“i–,” jihoon starts, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, “jinyoung broke up with me today.”

“what?” woojin gasps, disbelief evident across his face, “i mean…how?”

in the 8 years that woojin has known jihoon, he’d been dating jinyoung for nearly 3 of them. crushing on him for even longer. nearly half of the entire lifespan of woojin and jihoon’s friendship, nearly 4 years of pining and dating and being in love, all gone to waste in one day. jihoon and jinyoung had been dating since high school, for christ’s sake, what could possibly have happened?

“i mean, i can see how i could have had it coming,” jihoon muses, eyes growing sadder and sadder and his voice returning to its previous waver, “we’ve been distant lately, and we haven’t gone on a date since god knows when and i can’t even remember the last time we even kissed.”

there’s a pause as jihoon tries not to let any tears spill. woojin knows that he isn’t done talking, so he doesn’t say anything as grabs the tissue box again and offers it to jihoon, who flashes a quick smile at him before ripping out nearly half of the box’s contents.

“we’ve both been so busy with finals coming up so i thought that it was obvious we would drift a little, but i thought we’d be alright after, because we always are,” jihoon continues, dabbing his eyes with his wad of tissues, “but i think jinyoung finally had enough this time, because he seemed really, really upset.”

jihoon still isn’t done talking, which is great, because woojin still doesn’t know what to say. he rests a hand on jihoon’s shoulder as he watches the older boy try to formulate his thoughts.

“i just don’t understand how he could have thrown away the past few years we’ve had together just like that,” jihoon’s voice cracks on the last word, “maybe if i put in more effort, or if i tried harder to make time for him, he would have–“

woojin stops listening at this point, because _no_. woojin may not be good at emotions, but he sure as hell knows that none of this is jihoon’s fault, and that jihoon’s one of the kindest, most caring and most beautiful people woojin’s ever met, and that anyone who couldn’t see that doesn’t deserve him.

and he tells jihoon just as much.

by the time woojin’s done talking, jihoon’s staring at him like he’s grown another head. a more rational, empathetic head, but an new one nonetheless. jihoon’s tears have also stopped flowing, and he sets down the wad of tissues on the coffee table.

before woojin can say anything else, he’s attacked with a face full of hair and an armful of jihoon. woojin’s startled, and slightly confused, but returns jihoon’s hug nonetheless. they stay like that for a while, silent and still, years of friendship and trust solid and stable between them, any unspoken words between the two not needing to be said.

after what feels like an eternity, woojin’s struck with an idea.

“hey,” woojin whispers, “your 3rd anniversary was coming up right?”

he feels jihoon tense up against him. “woojin, why would you–“

 _fuck_ , woojin thinks, _i did not mean for it to come out like that_.

“no, no, i was wondering if you wanted to do something that day, to get your mind off of things, i guess?” woojin says, pulling away from jihoon to scratch at the back of his neck, feeling awkward now that he realizes that he probably made jihoon upset again.

jihoon smiles at him, and its genuine and thankful, eyes moving up to meet woojin’s.

“i’d like that, thank you.”

“okay, cool. we can go biking near the han river, or get some ice cream at the store guanlinie’s working at, or even go watch the new star wars–“

woojin’s interrupted by another hug from jihoon. he also feels jihoon plant a kiss on his cheek, which is only something he does when he’s feeling extra sentimental.

“i’m glad i have you, woojin-ah.”

woojin pulls back to look at jihoon, his lips quirking up into a tiny smile.

“you’ll always have me, jihoonie.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for anything produce/wanna one related, please tell me if you enjoyed it! *fingerhearts*


End file.
